Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue (newer version)
This is'' The Newer version of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, a Live-Action/Animated drug prevention television special starring many of the popular cartoon characters from American television at the time of this film's release. The specialwill air in the future on all three major American television networks (by supporting their characters): Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Disney Channel. Synopsis The plot follows Gumball and Darwin Watterson as they travel through distant lands in search of the person who framed Gumball for stealing! Plot In the Wattersons' house, Gumball and Darwin are watching TV. Cartoon All-Stars The special was able to get so many characters from various franchises because the license holders gave producers royalty-free access due to the public service aspect of the special. Mario was planned to make an appearance, but Sega decided against it so as not to cause cross-contamination with its ''Mario and Sonic series, so Mario was replaced by Kirby. The characters, from 20 different franchises (and a charcter from 1 movie), are: *Pinocchio: Jimminy Cricket (who serves as the narrator when he opens the book) *Bob the Builder: Bird *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star *Kirby: Kirby *Sonic The Hedgehog: Sonic The Hedgehog (Though Tails is seen on the poster and the cover of the DVD, he actually does not appear in the special.) *The Garfield Show: Garfeild *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Winnie The Pooh, Tigger *Chowder: Chowder (though Shnitzel's name is seen in the credits, he didn't appear in the special.) *Lilo & Stitch: Stitch (626) *Tom & Jerry: Tom, Jerry *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck (Wile E. Coyote is mentioned but not seen, but his time machine was used by Bugs.) *The Lion King: Timon, Pumbaa *The Penguins of Madagascar: The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Grim *Aladdin: Genie *Johnny Test: Johnny Test *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Ren Hoek, Stimpy *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Bloo *My Life As A Teenage Robot: Jenny/XJ9 *Danny Phantom: Sam Manson *Fanboy & Chum Chum: Fanboy, Chum Chum *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup *Captain Planet and The Planeteers: Captain Planet. *Camp Lakebottom: McGee, Squirt, Gretchen, Sawyer, Armand, Rosebud, Buttsquat, Suzi *Rocket Monkeys: Gus, Wally, YAY-OK, Dr. Chimpsky, Lord Peel Cast Live Action Actors Character Voices *Jacob Hopkins - Gumball Watterson *Terrel Ransom Jr. - Darwin Watterson *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Jeff Bennett - Kowalski *Robin Williams - Genie *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *David Coburn - Captain Planet *Jim Cummings - Winnie The Pooh, Tigger *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *John DiMaggio - Rico *Greg Eagles - Grim *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Johnathan Freeman - Smoke *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Grey Griffin - Sam Manson *Matt Hill - Ed *David Hornsby - Fanboy *Nicky Jones - Chowder *Janice Kawaye - Jenny/XJ9 *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob *Nathan Lane - Timon *Tom McGrath - Skipper *Makiko Omoto - Kirby *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Chris Sander - Stitch *Kate Harbour - Bird *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic The Hedgehog *Phil Snyder - Jimminy Cricket *Tara Strong - Bubbles *James Patrick Stuart - Private *James Arnold Taylor - Johhny Test *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D) *Frank Welker - Garfield *Billy West - Stimpy *John Krifkalusi - Ren Hoek Category:crossover films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:DreamWorks Animation SGK Category:Nintendo Category:Sonic Series Category:SEGA Category:Crossovers